fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Wolves
The Wolves are a professional wrestling stable in Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand, consisting of Hannibal Ambrose, Erik Rollins, Damian Reigns, and Luke Smith. This stable is based off The Shield due to the first three people having last names based off and the characters inspired by Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, and these four men want to bring in their taste of “justice” and have goals of dominance in the wrestling business as they plan to do so one way or the other. Background * Formation: April 5, 2013 * Companies: (Currently) APEX * Leader: Erik Rollins * Members: Hannibal Ambrose, Damian Reigns, and Luke Smith * Allies: Christa Moxley (Ambrose’s surrogate sister) * Rivals: The Legion, The Rebirth, The Erupting Eds, Anarchy Reigns, Doc Louis Productions * Status: Active * Twitter: @TheWolves History Apex Caliber Wrestling Various Feuds On the April 5, 2013 premiere episode of Awesome Championship Wrestling (ACW, later renamed Apex Caliber Wrestling), The Wolves made their debut as The SHIELD1, facing The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy). The match ended in a DQ due to interference by Alpha & Omega (Carter Young and Stan Terra); post-match, The Wolves assaulted the Eds with their assistance. Later that night, The Wolves, alongside The Gods of Darkness and Alpha & Omega, attempted another assault on Naruto Uzumaki and Isaac Clarke, but Altered Egos and the Eds ran in to even the odds. The following week, they, along with Alpha & Omega, were called out by the Eds in a ten-man tag team match at the promotion’s first pay-per-view event Southern Hell. In response, the Wolves would take out Ed and Edd in one week after another to ensure Eddy without help. On the April 26, 2013 edition, the Wolves, alongside Alpha & Omega, appeared to attack Eddy after he called the latter out until Eddy revealed his partners as Takashi Komuro, Rogen Townsend, and the Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson) to help even the odds. On April 28, 2013, at Southern Hell, the Wolves and Alpha & Omega fought Eddy’s team to a losing effort. Reign of the Wolves On the May 10, 2013 edition of ACW, The Wolves were pitted against The Hardcore Foundation’s Marcus King, Tyson Stone, and Nolan Gates for the vacant ACW Trio Tag Team Championships, which they won with the help of former ACW referee, Luke Smith, when he attacked Marcus with a low blow. Afterwards, they welcomed Smith as the newest member of The Wolves. A rematch was set at Spring Breakdown, where The Wolves would mark their first defense as the champions in an eight-man tag team match against King, Stone, Gates and Brent Harrison on the pre-show. At Spring Breakdown, the Wolves would retain their belts via disqualification after Reigns nailed King with a low blow. The Wolves attacked their former challengers post-match until the Erupting Eds returned to fend them off and declare themselves as the next challengers for their belts. Meanwhile, Smith would enter a feud with current ACW Television Champion Duke Devlin for the title. The Wolves would take on their opponents in separate matches for the next few weeks. On June 31, 2013, The Wolves reigned supreme at Reign in Blood where Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns retain their Trio Championships on the pre-show, and Smith becoming the new Television Champion on the main card. Their dominance continued on for weeks, especially noting their victory over ACW Undisputed Champion Naruto Uzumaki as chosen “Pick Your Poison” opponents by Sasuke Uchiha. During that month, the Trio Championships were considered officially non-exclusive to the ACW promotion as The Wolves appear as reoccurring members on FUSION. As well, Smith entered the ACW International Championship Tourney made specially by Jesse Alvarez to unify all midcard titles as said championship belt. On RAMPAGE III, Smith retained his belt against Nathan Drake. At Rebellion, Smith would win an Ultimate X Match against United States Champion Dante, Intercontinental Champion James Griffin and Semifinals Battle Royale winner PewDiePie to not only retain his belt, but also win the U.S. and Intercontinental Title and unify them as the inaugural ACW International Champion. However, backstage, Smith would personally change the name to the ACW Phenomenal Championship. On August 2, 2013, Smith was drafted to Ignition alongside The Wolves as the fourth overall pick in the ACW Brand Extension. From there, he would continue his feud with PewDiePie over the title. Throughout the month, Smith would rebuke and mock PewDiePie for his selfish efforts of even quitting his job as a backstage interviewer and joining the tournament so fast, proclaiming himself to be the real underdog. At Summer Wars, Smith would retain the appropriately branded ACW Evolve Championship. FUSION (2014–present) The Wolves have defended the Trio Tag Team Championship belts as they declared the titles would be defended against any other trio stable all across the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse. They would go on to defend and retain their belts against Anarchy Reigns on FUSION 6 and most recently at the 2014 Fiction Wrestling Awards, Doc Louis Productions. In wrestling Altogether, The Wolves are a force to be reckon with as they can down their opponent like an actual pack of wolves without them even seeing it coming. When single respectively, Ambrose depends on his mixture of brawler, taking on insane maneuvers that require large risks, and is not afraid to spill blood, even if it’s his own; Rollins depends his style on technical wrestling and high-flying maneuvers, wearing down his opponents while taking his time to get into their head and coming down from the skies; Reigns works well as being a powerhouse and land impacting moves to weaken his opponents before going for the kill; and finally, Smith relies also on technical, but focuses more in desecrating his opponents limb by limb, and is a mixture of a brawler and high-flyer. Quadruple team finishing moves * And Justice for All (Springboard Somersault Neckbreaker (Smith) / Triple Powerbomb combination, sometimes through a table) Triple team finishing moves * Justice Served (Triple Powerbomb, sometimes through a table) Double tag team finishing moves * Decisive Prosecution (Vertical Suplex lift by Smith followed by a Silent Hound by Rollins followed by a Silversmith by Smith) * Double Russian Leg Sweep twisted into a Double Short-range Lariat (Ambrose and Smith) * Lone Wolf Drive (Ambrose) / Blackout (Rollins) combination * Taste of Justice (Reign of Power (Reigns) / Diving Neckbreaker (Ambrose) or Springboard Somersault Neckbreaker (Smith) combination) * Turnbuckle Powerbomb followed by a Superkick (Rollins) followed by a Spear (Reigns) Double team signature moves * Bow and Arrow Stretch (Ambrose) / Diving Knee Drop (Rollins) combination * Running Front Dropkick (Ambrose) to an opponent against the ropes followed by a Running Single Leg Dropkick (Rollins) * Reigns Irish Whips Rollins into a Running Forearm Smash to the cornered opponent followed by Rollins Irish whipping the opponent into a Leaping Clothesline from Reigns * Stereo Suicide Dive (Ambrose and Rollins) * Pendulum Lariat (Ambrose) / Chop Block (Smith) combination * Wishbone Split Ambrose’s finishing moves * Lone Wolf Drive (Headlock Driver) Ambrose’s signature moves * Air Ambrose (Springboard Clothesline) * Corner Forearm Smash followed by a Running Bulldog * Cutter, as a sudden counter * Crossface Chickenwing, sometimes with bodyscissors * Diving Elbow Drop to a standing opponent and/or to the outside of the ring * Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope or as a counter to a diving opponent * Fujiwara Armbar, sometimes while bridging * Hannibalism (Pendulum Lariat or a Rebound Clothesline to an opponent outside the ring, preceded by sweeping off from the apron) * Hangman’s Neckbreaker * Headbutt * John Woo Kick (Muthafukka!) (Running High-impact Front Dropkick, sometimes to an opponent against the ropes or knocking the opponent into turnbuckles) * Knife-edged Chop, sometimes in a rapid succession to a cornered opponent * Knee Strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Lou Thesz press followed by multiple punches * Midnight Special (Double Chickenwing Double Knee Gutbuster) * Multiple Suplex variations ** Crossface Chickenwing ** Double Underhook Super ** Rolling Release ** Super ** Vertical Powerbomb * Piledriver * Running Crossbody Block followed by multiple punches * Snap DDT * Snap Elbow Drop * Spinning Side Slam * Spinning Sitout Neckbreaker Slam * Suicide Dive * Super John Woo Kick, Muthafukka! (Missile Front Dropkick) * Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker * Tornado DDT * Trick Knee (Running Knee Lift followed by a Lariat) Rollins’ finishing moves * Blackout (Running stomp to the back of the head of a bent-over opponent) * Peace of Mind (Standing Shiranui) Rollins’ signature moves * Convulsion (Swinging Lifting Inverted DDT) * Corner Forearm Smash * Diving Double Foot Stomp to an opponent held in the tree of woe position * Diving Somersault Neckbreaker * Falcon Arrow (Sitout Suplex Slam) * Frog Splash * Hurricanrana * Inverted Frankensteiner * Multiple kick variations ** Back **Backflip **Big Boot, often to a seated or kneeling opponent **Enzuigiri **Legsweep **Running Single Leg Drop ** Stealth Lynch (Super to the back of an opponent’s head) *Phoenix Splash * Reverse STO into the turnbuckle * Running Shooting Star Press * Spin-out Powerbomb into a Reverse STO * Suicide Dive * Suicide Somersault Senton * Superplex followed by a Falcon Arrow * Swift Justice (Diving High Knee, sometimes while springboarding) * Turnbuckle Powerbomb, often followed by a Superkick Reigns’ finishing moves * Final Reign (Sheer Drop Release Powerbomb) * Spear Reigns’ signature moves * Belly-to-back Side Slam * Big Boot * Discus Lariat * Drive By (Running Front Dropkick or Big Boot from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the bottom rope) * Hip Toss, sometimes onto the knee * Horizontal Gory Special * Gorilla Press lift into a drop, a slam or a Front Powerslam * Guillotine Leg Drop * Leaping Clothesline * Michinoku Driver II * Multiple Corner Clotheslines * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-belly ** Drop ** Exploder ** Vertical Side Slam * Multiple tilt-a-whirl variations ** Backbreaker ** Mat Slam ** Sidewalk Slam * One-handed Spinebuster * Pumphandle Powerslam * Reign of Terror (Argentine Backbreaker Rack) * Reigning Supreme (Pop-up Samoan Drop) * Roll-up lifted into a Sitout Powerbomb * Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb * Superman Punch * Swinging Side Slam * Throat Thrust Uppercut Smith’s finishing moves * Goldsmith (Super Brainbuster onto the top turnbuckle) * Silversmith (Spike Brainbuster, sometimes from the second rope) * The Locksmith (Modified Figure-four Leglock) Smith’s signature moves * 450° Splash * Argentine Powerbomb * Blacksmith’s Hammer (Death Valley Driver, sometimes onto the ring apron) * Bladesmith (Russian Legsweep followed by a Short-ranged Lariat) * Crucifix Bomb * Discus Elbow Smash * Emerald Flowsion * Forward Russian Legsweep * Gunsmith DDT (Spike Cradle DDT) * Monkey Flip * Multiple kick variations ** Drop, sometimes as a Flapjack counter or from the top rope ** Enzuigiri ** Super * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging Leg-hook Belly-to-back ** Inverted Slam ** Leg-hook Saito, usually after a Shin Breaker ** Southern Lights Suplex (Inverted Northern Lights) ** Vertical lifted and dropped into a Neckbreaker Slam * Muta Lock * Olympic Slam * Rolling Fireman’s Carry Slam followed by a Moonsault * Scissored Armbar * Sidewalk Slam * Slingshot Back Elbow to a cornered opponent * Slingshot Corkscrew Splash * Springboards off the back of an opponent draped over the second rope and performs a neck snap to the rope-hung opponent * Springboard Somersault Neckbreaker Nicknames *'“The Hounds / Guardians of Justice”' * “The Psychotic / Lunatic / Rabid Wolf” (Ambrose) * “Justitia's Wildcard” (Ambrose) * “The Intelligent Wolf” (Rollins) * “Justitia's Champion” (Rollins) * “The Enforcer (of The Wolves)” (Reigns) * “The Reigning Juggernaut” (Reigns) * “Justitia’s Titan” (Reigns) * “The Sly/ Cunning Wolf” (Smith) * “Justitia's Trickster” (Smith) Entrance themes * “Special Op” by Jim Johnston (April 5, 2013 – June 31, 2013) * “Special Op” by Adam Massacre (July 5, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * APEX Evolve Championship (1 time, inaugural, final) – Smith * ACW Intercontinental Championship (1 time, final) – Smith * ACW United States Championship (1 time, final) – Smith * ACW Television Championship (1 time, final) – Smith * ACW/FWM Trios (Tag Team) Championship (1 time, inaugural)2 – Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns Fiction Wrestling Awards * Trio Tag Team of the Year (2014) – Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns Trivia # The SHIELD was The Wolves’ original name for the promotion’s first three months, but was forced to change due to copyrights of the name with real-life WWE stable The Shield. # Originally, the titles were served exclusively to ACW, but due to the lack of three-man stables in the roster, ACW declared them as interpromotional belts to achieve all around the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (i.e. Internet Championship, Justice Championship, etc.) and renamed the “FWM Trio Championship.” Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables